A number of front axle suspensions are known in which a leaf spring is pivotally coupled to a suspended axle. Examples include leaf spring suspension shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,204,977; 3,602,523; 1,416,797; and 2,624,593. In addition, a number of hydraulic power steering systems exist for steerable wheels of vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 3,826,328 shows an example using plural steering gears. These steering gears may each be coupled by a pitman arm to a drag link and then to a steering arm which is connected to a spindle assembly or knuckle of a steerable wheel. In this example, one or more master or controlling steering gears are disclosed with one or more controlled steering gears.
Although these mechanisms exist, there is a need for improved vehicle front axle suspensions and steering mechanisms.